


A Great Teacher

by spaceprincesstano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car guy Cody, Cody is a supportive boyfriend, Cody works at a garage, Established Relationship, Fives and Echo are twins, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jango as a dad, Learning to Drive, M/M, Obi-wan as a professor, Obi-wan can’t drive, Wholesome, clones as brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincesstano/pseuds/spaceprincesstano
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi reveals to his car-loving, garage-owning boyfriend that he doesn’t know how to drive. Cody takes this as a personal challenge to teach his professor boyfriend.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	A Great Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I’m English so they will be driving a manual car and there will also be a few other English references.
> 
> Ages of Obi-wan and the clones:  
> Obi wan 35  
> Cody 30  
> Rex 27  
> Fives 21  
> Echo 21

Obi-wan lay in bed with his head resting on his lover’s chest. The steady beat of the younger man’s heart soothing Obi-wan’s anxiety. Both men watched the tv in the corner of the bedroom, currently showing the f1 grand prix. Cody watched with interest, while Obi-wan struggled to understand the rules.

“Cody, dear, I love you but I still don’t understand the appeal of this sport,” Obi-wan said, breaking the silence that had settled over the men since the race had begun.

“They’re just driving around in a loop,” he continued despite Cody’s laugh. “I don’t get it.”

Cody shifted so that he could look down at his boyfriend and smiled. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed before beginning to explain the rules for the second time that afternoon.

Obi-wan turned his head when he felt Cody shift and looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. He smiled, his eyes full of adoration, as Cody explained, in as simple terms as he could, the rules that Obi-wan could not wrap his head around. Cody’s voice filled with enthusiasm as he attempted to convey the appeal of the sport to his academia-oriented lover. Obi-wan couldn’t help but latch on to every word, despite his confusion, as he adored the passion in his boyfriend’s voice.

Cody’s rant came to a close. Obi-wan’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when Cody asked if it had helped. “I’m afraid not, my dear.”

Cody sighed and let out a small laugh, conveying the younger man’s slight embarrassment for rambling on so much.

“I know I’m not Rex or Fives so I know you aren’t having as much fun as if you were with your brothers-“

Cody interrupted, “I’m always having more fun than if I were with my brothers if I’m with you, Obi.”

Obi-wan smiled and snuggled further into his lover’s chest. “My lack of understanding of this sport must come from the fact I can’t drive.”

“Yes, that might have- wait,” Cody sat up on his elbows and Obi-wan craned his neck to look up at the younger man. “You can’t drive?” Obi-wan shook his head, his brows furrowed in confusion. “I just thought you didn’t have a car.”

Obi-wan laughed at his lover’s shock. “No Cody, I never learned how to drive.”

“But- but everyone knows how to drive. Anakin knows how to drive,” Cody stuttered in exasperation.

The race continued on the television. Cody’s favoured racer losing first place to his rival, completely unbeknownst to Cody.

“Have you ever been in a car with my brother? I would not say Anakin knows how to drive,” Obi-wan laughed. ”But in all seriousness, I really can’t drive. I didn’t even have lessons when I was 17. I was too busy with A-levels.”

Cody narrowed his eyes at his auburn-haired lover. “Right, that’s it,” he said. “I’m teaching you how to drive.”

“What? You’ll actually let me behind the wheel of your car? Your baby?” Obi-wan teased.

The dark-haired man nodded. “Yes, but you’d better be careful or both Fives and I will be after your head if you wreck her.” Cody smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Obi-wan’s head.

Seeming content when no protests arose from his boyfriend, he turned back to the tv and let out a growl when he realised what he had missed.

Obi-wan settled back down on his lover’s chest and bit his lip. Anxiety built in his chest concerning the prospect of learning to drive at the age of 35. His boyfriend’s love of cars - especially his own - adding to the pressure.

Attempting to alleviate his stress, Obi-wan turned his attention to the race, replaying Cody’s explanation of the rules as the cars sped round the track.

_____

A week had passed since Cody suggested teaching Obi-wan to drive and nothing had come of it. Both men had work at conflicting times: Obi-wan working weekdays at the university and Cody having to cover extra shifts at his family’s garage due to Rex being off sick. 

Obi-wan began to think his boyfriend had forgotten. He allowed the feeling of relief to wash over him as the days turned into a week.

However, the feeling was short-lived.

Sunday afternoon, Cody unlocked the door to their house after returning home from work. Instead of dropping his car keys in the bowl on the console table by the door as he usually did, Cody went straight to find his boyfriend. 

He entered the living room to find Obi-wan sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table. His laptop, notebooks, papers, and reference books covered both the coffee table and the floor around him. Obi-wan’s hair was tousled from him running his hands through it. His blazer was folded neatly over the back of the sofa but his tie had been tossed behind him carelessly. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

Cody smiled at the sight.

Finally, Obi-wan tore his gaze away from the screen to look up at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the doorframe.

Obi-wan noticed the car keys and froze.

“Are you able to leave your notes for an hour, babe?” Cody asked, flipping his keys in his hand and pushing himself off the doorframe.

Cody held out a hand to help the shorter man to his feet.

Once standing, Obi-wan pressed a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Driving?” He asked.

“Driving,” Cody replied and smiled. He ran his hands quickly up and down Obi-wan’s biceps before stopping at the shorter man’s shoulders. “There’s no need to be scared.”

“I know, I know.” Obi-wan dropped his gaze, unable to meet the taller man’s eyes. “I’ve just never done this before and I don’t want to damage your car.”

“I was only joking about what I said. I won’t kill you if you scratch the paint or clip the curb,” Cody said. “My family owns a car garage; if you do any accidental damage I can fix it, no problem.” He smiled reassuringly.

Obi-wan took a deep breath and looked up at his boyfriend. Cody’s smile instilled an ounce of confidence in the professor.

“Come on, babe, let’s do this,” Cody said.

Obi-wan slipped his blazer back on and redid his top buttons before pulling on his shoes.

Cody held the front door open as Obi-wan passed through. He locked the door before unlocking the car. He then passed Obi-wan the keys and pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead.

Obi-wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened the driver’s side door. “Wow it feels strange sitting on this side of your car, dear,” he said once Cody had closed the passenger side door.

“In the 3 years I’ve owned this car I’ve never sat in the passenger seat,” Cody laughed.

Cody had reversed into their drive, making it easier for Obi-wan as he only had to pull forward and turn onto their deserted residential road.

Obi-wan had never been so grateful to live on a cul-de-sac.

“Right,” Cody began, leaning over his boyfriend to point down at the pedals. “Left to right you’ve got the clutch, brake and accelerator. To start the car you want to put the keys in the ignition and put your left foot-” Cody put a hand on Obi-wan’s left thigh, “-on the clutch.”

With shaking hands, Obi-wan pushed the key into the ignition and put his foot down on the clutch as Cody explained. He turned the key and the car roared to life.

Cody’s hand never left Obi-wan’s thigh.

“Now, I want you to put your foot over the accelerator.” Obi-wan’s eyes dropped down to look at his feet as he placed his foot on top of the right pedal. “Don’t press down on it just yet.”

Cody took Obi-wan’s left hand off the wheel and placed it on the gear shift. With his hand on top of Obi-wan’s, he shifted the car into first gear. “Slowly lift your foot off the clutch and as you’re doing that push your right foot down on the accelerator. Like a seesaw.”

Obi-wan did as instructed and Cody took the handbrake off.

The car stalled.

Obi-wan swore.

“It’s okay, babe, don’t worry. Everyone stalls.” Cody ran his hand up and down Obi-wan’s thigh before putting the handbrake back on. “Try again.”

It took two more attempts before Obi-wan successfully pulled off the drive.

Cody taught Obi-wan to get into second gear, using the same technique of him placing his hand on top of Obi’s on the gearstick as he drove.

They reached the top of the cul-de-sac much too quickly for Obi-wan’s liking. Faced with the junction to a slightly busier residential road, Obi-wan’s palms began to sweat.

“You’ve got this, babe. Put your indicator on and we’ll turn left after this car. You can do it.” Cody’s voice remained calm even as the car began to shake, suggesting it was close to stalling. But Obi-wan put his foot down further on the accelerator and they made it out of the junction.

Obi-wan stayed in second gear, only reaching 15mph as they circled the estate.

They made it back to the house in one piece and Obi-wan parked the car back on the drive. He passed the keys back to Cody once they got out and the younger man realised how much his boyfriend was shaking.

Cody wrapped his arms around Obi-wan’s shoulders before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You did wonderfully, my dear.”

Obi-wan smiled and kissed back.

______

The couple continued with driving lessons, never venturing further than their estate, but Obi-wan did make it into third gear by their fourth lesson.

Two weeks after their initial lesson, Obi-wan visited the Fett family garage after he finished work.

Thursday’s were always Obi-wan’s quietest days so he decided to surprise his boyfriend at work.

Pushing open the door, Obi-wan saw Echo sitting at the front desk, who had just looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of the bell. The youngest Fett brother smiled at Cody as he approached the desk.

“How’s it going here today, Echo? Busy?” Obi-wan asked.

“It’s alright. Though there’s something quite tricky that dad and Rex are trying to fix on that van over there.” Echo pointed through the glass at Jango and his second-born son, who seemed to be arguing over something while both angrily gesturing under the hood of an old van. “I don’t pretend to understand, but that’s why I’m on the desk today. It should be Rex since I’ve got an exam tomorrow at uni,” he grumbled and shot a glare at his older brother through the glass before gesturing down to the book and notebook that had replaced the keyboard on the desk.

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” Obi-wan smiled as the youngest Fett picked up his pen and jotted something down.

Pushing open the door to the garage, Obi-wan was hit with the smell of petrol and oil. He offered a quick hello to Jango and Rex, who smiled at the professor then promptly returned to arguing.

Cody was at the back of the shop, tucked under a silver corsa. Obi-wan dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend and ran his hand along Cody’s thigh.

“You better not be one of my brothers.” Cody’s voice rang out from beneath the car. He slid out and sat up properly.

Cody leaned in for a kiss but Obi-wan stopped him with a hand on his chest. He reached up on top of the car and grabbed Cody’s towel and handed it to the dark-haired man.

“You’re filthy,” he said simply.

Cody laughed before wiping his face and hands on the towel.

Obi-wan then leaned in and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

Just at that moment the door to the garage opened again and Fives entered.

“Codes, you’re meant to be working,” Fives shouted across the noise of the shop, a shit-eating grin on his face. Cody rolled his eyes but gave no other reaction to his brother’s antics.

Fives carried some takeaway pizzas through the garage and into the break room behind the office before returning with a carrier bag.

“Y’alright, Obi-wan? We got you a gift.” Jango and Rex stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the interaction.

Cody had no idea what his dad and brothers were planning. He watched Fives sceptically. 

Obi-wan accepted the bag warily, aware of Fives’ reputation after 4 years of dating Cody.

However, inside the bag was simply a pair of red magnetic L plates for Cody’s car.

“Since you have to make it off your estate some day, old man,” Fives grinned, slapping Obi-wan on the back before returning to the break room for pizza. Rex and Jango, who offered Obi-wan a smile, followed Fives out of the room.

“Wow, didn’t expect it to be a nice gift coming from my brothers,” Cody laughed. “But he’s right. We need to get you onto some proper roads, babe.”

Obi-wan smiled down at the L plates in his hands before pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “I love you, Cody. Thank you for being such a great teacher.”

Cody smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you too, Obi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is my first fic on here so please be nice.


End file.
